


Ritus 1: Ab Ovo

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Bohema [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble Collection, Foul Language, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, may be treated as a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Adult world, social norms, families' expectations. As soon as they entered adulthood, they felt cheated. Where have their youthful ideals gone? Every dream, hope and feeling of love... they wanted them back. No matter what.or:The very beginning of Chan and Woojin's independent adult life.





	Ritus 1: Ab Ovo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Unbeta'd (also, I'm not a native speaker). Enjoy!

Woojin was laying down, hands crossed under his head, watching his friend, who was scribbling frantically in his notebook. It was his most prized possession, the one thing that Woojin has never seen the contents of, a sacrum. And Woojin has seen everything. Or... everything that had anything to do with his closest companion.

“Are you almost done?” he didn’t want to sound as petulant as he did and he almost regretted it when his friend flinched visibly. Almost.

“Give me a few moments more, I need to-“ came the mumbled response.

Woojin rolled his eyes. _Of-fucking-course._

“I’ve been waiting for… holy shit! Two hours!” the boy gaped at his watch, it was almost midnight. “That’s it! Stop writing and come here, you insufferable nerd.” 

His companion pretended not to hear and slouched even more over his notebook, pen dancing over the paper faster and faster.  
Woojin got up without saying anything else and crossed the small room to stand behind his friend.

“Time’s up.”

“No, no, no, no, I have to finish this!” the other boy cried out when Woojin snatched the pen from his cold hand. “Please-!”

“Bang Chan” the name rolled off Woojin’s tongue like a spell, making the other freeze and close his mouth. “The world won’t end if you stop now and continue tomorrow.”

Chan sighed, resigned. He let himself be maneuvered out of the chair and onto one of the two beds in their dorm room. Woojin’s ability to calm down his nerves and mind worked its magic again, as he curled around his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

Silence fell over them.

Woojin kept drawing small circles on Chan’s back with his fingertips, completely at ease now that they were together, resting in the dark.

“What were you writing anyway?” he whispered, not able to contain his curiousity any longer. 

“I’ve been planning,” Chan smiled to himself, as his consciousness was being carried off in the arms of Morpheus. “I want us to start living independently, just like we discussed, as soon as possible.” He yawned. “We can actually make it, you know…?” He trailed off, voice but a whisper.

Woojin chuckled silently, love and affection towards the boy in his arms encompassing him completely.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...in other words the author is an insomniac, prone to random bursts of inspiration.  
> This is a first part of drabble series concerning the lives of 9 young men who become friends and build a family, their very own La Bohème. The title "Bohema" is a polish word that I like very much, meaning "a community of young bohemians". Which means, some actions or choices of our protagonists in the future may seem... odd or even improper to you. Just a friendly warning. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (chaotic-anssiindustrial) or twt (anssiindustrial).


End file.
